


who's scary now

by girlsarewolves



Category: A Nightmare on Elm Street (2010), Evil Dead (Movies)
Genre: Crossover, F/F, Femslash, Gen, Mild Gore, Mystery crossover, Post-Canon, Smoking, Surprise Cameo, could be read as platonic or romantic, horror femslash, mild violence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-09
Updated: 2018-10-09
Packaged: 2019-07-28 10:22:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 881
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16239680
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/girlsarewolves/pseuds/girlsarewolves
Summary: Two survivor girls out for a nice night in the woods. What could possibly go wrong?





	who's scary now

**Author's Note:**

  * For [TheYearOfTheWolf](https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheYearOfTheWolf/gifts).



* * *

_Click._

Light flickered to life with a flame, casting a warm, yellow glow on Mia's face as she lifted it towards the cigarette held by her lips. Smoke curled upwards as the cig lit - _snap_ \- she shut the lighter, letting the dark hide her once more, save for the tiny, orange pulse at the end of the cigarette. She sucked hard on it, inhaling the harsh warmth of nicotine and smoke, let it fill her lungs for a long moment. Tendrils of smoke rushed out her nose and mouth as she exhaled, the bitter aftertaste in her mouth welcome.

It's one drug for another, but this one got a little less judgment. And technically it was legal. Besides, would Olivia really blame her for needing  _something_ to calm her nerves, after the crucible she'd been through?

"You know those will kill you."

"Yeah, so can life."

"Hhm." It was a soft sound, more amused than thoughtful or annoyed - she knew the girl next to her was smiling in the dark, silently giving credence to Mia's point.

Straight edge, Mia had called Nancy Holbrook once in a teasing, wry tone - 'That's what they'd call you back at high school,' she'd said - when she'd learned that caffeine was the only drug she ever allowed herself. She'd warned Nancy that girls like them, sometimes that straight edge style led to a straight edge - a straight razor to the wrists or an high edge to fall from. 'We've been through Hell. I think we're allowed a little leeway.'

'Then I'll live vicariously through your secondhand smoke,' Nancy'd replied, and that was as close to acquiring a new vice as she'd gotten.

Well, if one didn't count what they were doing now, hiding out in the woods on a summer night. The air was thick and sticky with stubborn heat, the trees lush and blocking out moon and stars, but they were well acquainted with the dark. There were no surprises hiding in the pitch black surrounding them. Technically, they were the surprise.

_Click._

Flame came to life once more, then - _snap_ \- snuffed out again.

"You're going to give the game away," Nancy scolded, sounded more annoyed over Mia playing with the lighter than sucking on a cancer stick.

"Does anyone even call these things cancer sticks anymore?" Mia mused aloud, and the soft rustle of fabric and shifting weight and air beside her let her know Nancy was looking at her, probably quite puzzled by the - to her - random question. "Probably some stuffy soccer moms on a vegan trend do." She pocketed the lighter though - Nancy had a point. "Flame's away," she whispered.

_Snap._

The sound echoed through the woods like a clap of thunder, repeating over and over until it faded out, leaving nothing but silence. Eerie, unnatural silence, the kind that made you realize how  _loud_ your body actually is, bubbling, gurgling, thumping, _pulsing_. The silence became an extra weight in the already heavy night air, one that to anyone else might raise the hair on the back of their necks, warning bells going off in their head, gut instinct telling them _run_.

Mia and Nancy were - by this point - so in tune with that feeling they were practically immune to it. All it meant to them now was, "Showtime."

With the push of a button the floodlights they'd rigged hours ago all over the campground bathed the area in blinding, sterilized white. The brightness was followed by a loud blast, that by a shrill whirring - Mia turned night to day, so to speak, while Nancy fired the net at the hulking brute who stood ten feet away. Tossing the light switch aside, Mia took a drag of her cig, pulled it from her lips, and yanked the chain till the roar of the engine drowned out the remaining silence. Feeling the power of it rumbling up her arm and throughout her body, Mia ran at the brute now stalking towards them, arms struggling against the net but legs able to move freely.

Nancy grabbed the tranq gun and started firing, the elephant tranquilizers their best shot at slowing this particular beast down - well, besides Mia's method, anyway.

As she neared the edge of the underbrush, Mia dropped to her knees where dirt became mud, her momentum allowing her to slide towards the hulk, her one hand steadying the chainsaw so she could cut through one, thick leg as she reached him. Nancy's steel net kept him from swinging the machete down on her, letting her get her saw all the way through. With a satisfied, primal yell, Mia stood as the brute  stumbled down to one knee, the other leg severed at mid-thigh, his front littered with empty tranq darts.

_Thud._

Jason Voorhees hit the ground. 

"Didn't drop my cancer stick, either." Mia held up her hand, cigarette still held firmly between fore and middle finger, bringing it to her lips for another satisfying drag.

Nancy shook her head, but there was a slight curve to the corners of her mouth, a subtle twitch that told Mia she was laughing, even if she wasn't letting it out. Nancy didn't really laugh, anyway, so this was as close as Mia ever got. 

Good enough for her.

"Think Krueger will like his new neighbor?"

* * *

 

**Author's Note:**

> I just really love the idea of these two together. As vigilante slasher wranglers. With a basement full of caged monsters. XD


End file.
